1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a probe cover for an ear thermometer and a manufacturing method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a probe cover for an ear thermometer having protuberances provided at a combining portion between an abutting segment and a base for coupling with an engaging means of the ear thermometer.
2. Description of Related Art
The know probe cover for an ear thermometer may be of a multi-component type, such as the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,559. Such probe cover of the multi-component type requires relatively complex processing procedures and may have intervals at joints between combined components that bring discomfort to human ears, thereby being disadvantageous in view of ergonomics. To remedy the above problems, U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,834 disclosed a unitary probe cover 10. Further, for ensuring firm combination between the probe cover 10 and a measuring probe 11, an annular groove 101 is provided on the probe cover 10 and a raised engaging means 111 is provided on the measuring probe 11, as shown in FIG. 1A. Therein, the annular groove 101 has an inner diameter equal to an outer diameter of the engaging means 111 so that when the probe cover 10 is assembled to the measuring probe 11, the engaging means 111 of the measuring probe 11 can be engaged with the annular groove 101 of the probe cover 10, resulting in firm combination between the probe cover 10 and the measuring probe 11. Besides, U.S. Pat. No. 6,022,140 also provides a probe cover 12 for an ear thermometer having an annular groove 121, as shown in FIG. 1B, so that when the annular groove 121 of the probe cover 12 is engaged with an engaging means 131 of a measuring probe 13, the probe cover 12 is firmly assembled to the ear thermometer.
However, the annular grooves 101 and 121 taught by U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,834 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,022,140 have some defects. The first problem is that during manufacturing such probe covers, the annular groove can tightly cover the mould, and thereby a relative large ejection force is required for forced demoulding. Thus, the manufacturing is relatively difficult and the overall processing time can be significantly increased. Secondarily, for mating such probe covers, the engaging means of the measuring probe may have an annular shape. Therefore, when the probe cover is assembled to or disassembled from the ear thermometer, a relatively large force is required to completely inserting the engaging means into the annular groove or depart the engaging means from the annular groove, thereby causing inconvenient operation. Thirdly, for reducing the required force for operation, the engaging means may be formed as two protuberances for being engaged with the annular groove of the probe cover instead of the annular shape as described above. However, each time the probe cover is assembled to the measuring probe, the annular groove rubs against the protuberances of the engaging means so that after long-term use, the two protuberances of the engaging means can be gradually worn and torn to deformed. Finally, the annular groove can not tightly cover the engaging means and the probe cover becomes liable to come off the ear thermometer.